


Of Cigarettes and Sadness

by Gentle_Breeze



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Crime, Drugs, First Person, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentle_Breeze/pseuds/Gentle_Breeze
Summary: It's been a rough few months, money as run dry, the bills are stacking up, and I can't stop smoking these damn cigarettes. Need to figure something out before I smoke my last cigarette, I've been through too much to starve to death in a first world country





	Of Cigarettes and Sadness

Acrid smoke rose in a thin cloud, quickly dissipating with a passing wind. I twitched my ears and took another drag of my cigarette, then looked longingly down at the empty pack sitting on my table. The various burn marks, scratches, and craved in graffiti only added to my already poor mood. My tail waved anxiously as i considered my empty pack. I needed more money, but my empty wallet sat next to me, reminding me that I had none. I shouldn’t have started smoking I thought as I took my final drag. At least it was better than what I used to do, though I knew that was a hollow justification. The cold sank deeper into me with every minute I spent outside, yet I still refused to smoke indoors. I was too stubborn and I refused to break the only rule I had ever managed to consistently follow.. The setting sun hardly helped warm me either. Sighing, I ashed the cigarette and threw it carelessly over the balcony where I sat. Taking another glance at my wallet, I decided to dig through my pockets in desperation. “Yes!” I cried as I pulled out a wrinkled five dollar bill. My paw held the money tight as I quickly stood up from my seat. Throwing my wallet in my pocket as well, I pulled open the shabby glass door separating my apartment from my small balcony. Glancing around quickly, I resolved to clean upon returning. Clothes laid everywhere and bags of junk food layered the floor. The kitchen looked as if a 5 year-old cub had tried to cook and the peeling paint and ratty carpet hardly helped with the aesthetic. I hadn’t cleaned in months and if I was being honest with myself, I didn’t plan on cleaning anytime in the future. I glanced at the torn and ripped couches and wrinkled my brow. New furniture wouldn’t be an option anytime soon either. Sighing again, I quickly lifted up my hood and exited the apartment. The state of the building hardly improved as I exited, it was clear the owner has stopped caring years ago. The carpet outside was stained and dirty and exposed pipes hung from the ceiling. I shrugged it off though, the rent was cheap and the landlord hardly knew I existed.   
I exited onto the street and immediately shivered. It had begun snowing again and a thin layer of white powder had begun to coat the street. Sticking my paws in my pocket, I began my slow walk over to the gas station. It was time to see what five bucks could get me. The sun had now completely set and I was once again thankful for being a cat. The city hadn’t replaced a streetlight in the neighborhood in years. Thinking about it, very little in this neighborhood had ever been cleaned or replaced. Graffiti covered walls, pothole filled streets, and garbage decorated the environment. Shaking my head, I spotted my destination and pushed on, if nothing else I would like to get out of the cold.  
I pushed open the door and purred as the heat rushed into me, swinging my tail happily. A bell clanged as the door moved and I approached the lone worker, a tired looking cheetah. The store otherwise stood empty.  
“Ah Breeze, you smoke more my friend?” he asked with a smile, his accent thick. To this day I was stunned that he could gain employment and I couldn’t. “What kind you buy now?” he continued, placing his elbows on the counter and leaning in. My eyes flicked up to the cigarettes lining the wall and I pointed at the cheapest pack available. I was more than positive it would be awful, but my addiction had long since cared. He snatched it off the wall, rang it up, and in no time our transaction was complete. More than that though, I was now officially broke. My tail lashed with anxiety as I exited, I needed money bad. My firing had cost me dearly and I had been far too depressed to search for something new. Plus, I didn’t want to show my face in this city, too much risk involved. My savings had ran dry and I was growing desperate. Rent would be due soon and I needed to eat. I knew government assistance wasn’t an option either, I had a feeling that my arrest would swiftly follow any sort of application. The bell rang once more as I exited and I pushed back into the snowy cityscape.  
Upon exiting I immediately wished I hadn’t. A mink was being beaten down by two wolves half a block down the street, and I had a feeling they wouldn’t take kindly to me watching. The violence in the city had grown since the recession had hit and it looked like even the black market was being effected. I took up a brisk pace in the other direction, keeping my eyes straight forward. After a few minutes, I let out a sigh of relief. They hadn’t spotted me or if they had, didn’t care. The snow was fell more rapidly and it was obvious that most things would be shut down tomorrow. The last time anyone had seen a snowplow here had been 10 years ago. I packed my cigarettes and drew one out, intent on smoking it, when a call broke my concentration.  
“Hey, can I bum a cigg?” I shot a glance over at the voice. A tall buck stood, his eyes locking with mine. A jolt of anxiety overwhelmed me and I took a quick glance around. I cursed to myself, there was no one else around. Sorting through a list of my options, I reluctantly pulled a smoke out and approached the deer, arm extended to him. Better to sacrifice one than cause any trouble. He gave a wolf-like grin and leaned close, taking the smoke into his mouth directly from my hand.  
“Thanks, got a light?” he mumbled, the cigarette slightly muffling his speech.  
“You want me to smoke it for you too?” I said as I took a puff of my own cigarette and lit his. He rolled his eyes, then smiled. His smile remained as he quietly smoked, looking me up and down. I could tell he was planning something, more specifically, something involving me.  
“Say, I’ve seen you around before haven’t I? You used to work at the liquor store on 10th street right?” My eyes narrowed in surprise. This was the first time anyone had recognized me in years, I even wore my hoodie at that job. I nodded curtly and took a harder look at the buck. His fur was brushed and his clothes were clean and pressed. Clearly he had more money than me. In fact, he looked too wealthy to belong here. “Listen,” he drawled out, turning to look me in these eyes. “I’ve been looking for someone like you, predator, but not apex, who no one really knows, I’ve got a proposition for you, if you’re interested.” My eyes further narrowed into slits and I felt my hackles begin to raise. He had been watching me. His eyes still looked innocently at me and he shot a knowing smile my way. “I also know you haven’t had a job in a while and that you probably need some money, don’t you,” he said, a patronizing tone creeping through his word. He fished a silver container from his pocket and extended his arm to me. “I’ll give you 100 bucks if you take this to 14th street and hand it to the serval with the scar over her eye, no questions asked.” My mind raced. He had me by the balls and he knew it. I really needed the money, I thought about my food problem, my rent, and my upcoming heating bill. I also thought about the beatdown that might happen if I didn’t say yes. He seened to know far too much about me.  
“Pay me now and you got a deal,” I said, taking the container from him. His grin somehow widened as he pulled his wallet and handed me the money.  
“Don’t run away now and do try to be prompt.” He dropped the cigarette on the ground and stomped it out, not even half smoked. “Also, thanks for the smoke, I’ll catch you later,” he said as he turned and walked away. I eyed the wasted cigarette and hissed slightly. I bearly shouted at his retreating form, but managed to restrain myself. I took a look at the container in my paws and sighed. May as well get it done. Shoving my paws in my pocket and lashing my tail, I took off to meet this serval. My survival instincts told me to just drop the container and run, but I knew it wasn’t an option. Besides, I’d rather get beaten to death than starve.  
I reached 14th and took a look around. The serval I was supposed to be meeting seemed absent, the only thing that occupied the block were a few old cars and closed store fronts. Taking another once over, I spotted a figure with a white shawl drawn tightly over their head, pressed against an alley wall. That had to be my target. Making sure I was indeed alone, I jogged over to her. As I grew closer, a feeling of doubt began to plague me. What if she wasn’t the one I was looking for? My doubts were quashed when I spotted her scarl. A wicked, jagged thing that ran from her forehead to a now blinded eye.  
As I walked closer, her ears perked up and her head whipped towards me. Her mouth was slightly open, catching as much of my scent as she could.  
“Who are you?” she hissed out, her hackles raising and eyes narrowing. I stood around ten feet back, but I felt a sudden spike in tension.  
“Some buck sent me to give this to you, I’m just delivery,” I said carefully, pulling out the canister and holding it out. Her eyes lit up and she relaxed.  
“Throw it here, no need to get closer,” she called out, still watching me closely. Shrugging my shoulder, I threw the canister her way. She snatched it out of the air and rapidly opened it. She took a glance inside, then slammed it shut and shot me another glare.  
“Well? What the hell do want? Go home,” She spat at me, venom lacing her words. Hardly wanting to get into a fight, I turned tail and began my walk back to my apartment. I reached into my pocket and wrapped my paw around the new found money. Perhaps this wasn’t so bad.   
____________________________________________________________________________  
It had snowed all night and as I thought, everything was closed. The streets were piled high with the stuff and it didn’t look like anyone planned to do anything about it. Flakes still gently floated down, further covering everything in layers of white. My apartment was cold, my heating bill sat unpaid on my table, along with the rest of the utilities. I had money now, but not nearly enough to pay for rent and heat. I needed more. Cursing, I thought about trying to find a new job, but immediately shot down the notion. Not like anyone would give me a second glance anyway. My phone began vibrating and I perked up in amazement. My phone company must’ve not gotten the memo. Answering, I pressed it to my ear and growled out a quick greeting. It was probably a robocall.  
“I see you delivered the package last night, appreciate it,” a deep voice said. “Listen, I’ve got another job if you’re interested, meet me at Nait Park, the warehouse at 12:00.” A beep punctuated his statement as he ended our call. My mind race, how had he found my number? I could count on one paw the amount of people that had given it to here. Moreover, if he had my number it probably meant he knew where I lived too. I cursed, he had me trapped again. I glanced at the clock and the time stared back at me. 11:30. A shiver pulsed through me as the cold of my apartment bit at me. I looked at the peeling paint, the torn carpet, and most importantly felt the lack of heat and food. Pulling on my shoes and jacket, I decided that freezing to death was not appealing and rushed to the warehouse.  
The chill in air had only gotten deeper and I wrapped my coat tighter around me. I glanced at the warehouse across the street and sighed. Anxiety bubbled in the pit of my stomach. If I went in, if I did this, there was no turning back. Someone who could find me, my workplace, and my number, was not someone to toy with. Weighing my options, I began a slow walk towards the building. The closer I got, the greater my anxiety grew. I was scrawny, I hadn’t eaten in days, and my height never did me any favors. Taking a last glance behind me, I slipped into the warehouse.   
My eyes quickly adjusted to the light, pupils widening to take in more of my environment. A solitary light bulb swung a thin chain barely illuminating the massive space. My eyes narrowed as I searched for the buck. I grew more and anxious and felt my hackles begin to raise. My body felt frozen and I couldn’t take another step further into the complex. Everything in me screamed to run.  
“Ah glad to see you could make it,” a voice echoed across the empty space. My eyes shot to the location of the noise and I saw the buck casually leaning against the railing of a balcony. “So, I take it you're interested in more work, need money I presume?” I remained silent, unsure of what to say. “I’ll take your silence as a ‘yes’” he said. “Lucky for you, I just so happen to have the perfect job for someone of you character. You see, I need something delivered, but everyone is all too familiar with who my associates are. You however, are seemingly invisible, I almost didn’t believe you existed. Now your task would be simple, take a backpack to the metro and put it on the train to New Air, what you do after that, I don’t care. So, what do you say?” I carefully picked through his words. The task sounded simple, but the last thing I wanted was blood on my hands.  
“If you want me to kill people, If it’s a bomb or something, I’m not doing, it ” I spat out, my eyes moving to meet his. He rolled his eyes and sighed.  
“No, It’s not a bomb, money isn’t made killing commuters, listen I’ll give you 5,000 bucks to do this, easy money.” My eyes narrowed further. He did have a point, wasn’t business in killing civilians and I doubted he was trying to make a broader point. The offer of the money is what got me stuck in place, it was enough to get me through the month. I felt my skin heat up as his glare penetrated into me.   
“Alright, fine, today?” I asked finally.  
“Glad you’re coming to see it my way.” he tossed down a backpack down and it landed with a thud at my feet. “Tomorrow works too come back here tomorrow after you’re done and you’ll find your money.”  
“No, pay me now,” I shot back.   
“Deliver it and I’ll pay you. That or don’t do it.” I grimaced, this oppurtunity was hardly one I could afford to lose. My eyes were drawn back to the bag and I gritted my teeth.  
"Fine," I said as I scooped it up and headed towards the exit.


End file.
